


Scourges

by SanityLeaving



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityLeaving/pseuds/SanityLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska has trouble with depression, Terezi loves her anyway. Fluffy scourge sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scourges

Your name is Vriska Serket, and at the moment you are sitting in your recliner with your girlfriend perched in your lap, tracing the scars on your wrist with a cautious finger. You wince slightly as Terezi presses down on two lines further up your arm.  
"These are new." She mutters half to you, half for the sake of hearing it herself. You can't deny it, seeing as running her fingers along your arms has become a regular activity for her; she's likely memorized every inch of your arms.  
After a moment of silence, you finally sigh and brush her hand off, resting your cheek on her shoulder.  
"S'whatever." You mumble. She sits quietly for a moment, before using her now free hand to gently pet your hair. "It was on Friday, huh?"  
You turn your head so your face is buried in her neck. "M'be." Two days ago she went out with her friends to celebrate a birthday. You didn't know anyone that was going besides Terezi, so you decided to stay home. And of course you had a bout of depression that night, and she was too drunk to drive home. She spent the night at a friend's, and you spent the night wallowing in your emotions.  
"'M p'thetic."  
She shifts from sitting on your lap side-saddle to facing her body to you, her legs slung awkwardly around the back of the recliner. The blind girl gives you a quick kiss, missing your lips by half an inch, then tries again, more successfully this time. She clears her throat and speaks in an autoritative tone.  
"As a rule, I do not date pathetic people. You are my girlfriend, therefore deductive reasoning dictates that you are, in fact, not pathetic." You manage a small chuckle at that, and give her mouth another peck. She rests her forehead against yours, and her voice softens. Really, you're not. You just have trouble being strong sometimes, and that's why I'm here. Let me be strong for you once in a while."  
You grunt. She grins. "Please?"  
"Fiiiiiiiine, you win this round Pyrope!" You throw your arms around her waist and heave yourself forward, pulling both of you off the chair and tumbling onto the floor. You unleash a barrage of swift kisses on her face until she manages to capture your mouth with hers. You smile into the kiss, and she pulls away and starts cackling like a madwoman. You soon find yourself unable to resist and join in on her laughing.  
As the two of you lie there on the floor, tangled up in each other and laughing like a couple of complete maniacs, you find it easier and easier to convince yourself that you are hopelessly in love with Terezi Pyrope.


End file.
